Te he echado de menos
by YogurBaby
Summary: Takao lleva dos meses en el extranjero por temas de estudio, y al regresar a Japón tanto él como Midorima no pueden evitar no poder dejar de abrazarse y darse besos mientras se repiten cuánto se han echado de menos. Aunque... ¿Será el mejor sitio para "reencontrarse" el asiento trasero del coche de Midorima? One-shot MidoTaka.
Llevaba esperando delante de aquella puerta casi una hora y media, era costumbre de Midorima llegar increíblemente pronto a todas las cosas que representaban una gran importancia, las citas, las entrevistas de trabajo, las reuniones... Y lo que estaba esperando no era para menos, Takao había estado fuera de Japón durante dos meses por haber ido a Inglaterra para estudiar el idioma y, aunque obviamente como buen tsundere no lo iba a admitir, si bien se estaba muriendo por verle desde el tercer día que no estaba, imagínate después de casi 60 días sin su novio revoloteando a su alrededor.

Los minutos pasaban como horas y el de pelo verde empezaba a perder la paciencia, llegando hasta el extremo de morderse las uñas de la mano derecha mientras le esperaba, hasta que la voz pregrabada del aeropuerto habló:

\- " _El vuelo de Londres-Tokio acaba de aterrizar en la pista 3"._

El corazón se le aceleró al saber que en tan solo unos minutos Takao aparecería por la puerta a través de la que los pasajeros salían desde la zona de las compuertas, no sabía si debía esperar a que él se acercase o ir a por él, si permanecer serio o demostrarle cuánto le había echado de menos, aunque probablemente en cuanto le viera todo su plan se borraría de su mente.

Y así fue, los pasajeros del vuelo empezaron a salir uno tras otro por la enorme puerta automática mientras Midorima intentaba localizar a su novio entre toda la gente. No fue hasta un par de minutos después que Takao apareció por la puerta y ambos se vieron, el menor dejó la maleta en un acto reflejo y empezó a correr hacia Midorima como si le fuera la vida en ello, el mayor se limitó a abrir los brazos esperando al otro hasta que Takao saltó sobre él abrazándole y rodeando la cintura de Midorima con las piernas.

\- ¡Shin-chan, Shin-chan!- Exclamó Takao abrazándole fuertemente y dándole besos por la cara, Midorima sonrió levemente también dándole varios besos por la cara.- ¡Te he echado mucho mucho mucho de menos, Shin-chan!

\- Yo tambien.- Terminó por admitir el mayor abrazándole igual de fuerte.

Estuvieron así muuucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro después de tanto tiempo sin verse, finalmente, tras soltarse, cogieron la maleta de Takao que aún estaba sola cerca de la puerta de pasajeros y salieron al aparcamiento del aeropuerto. Midorima guardó el equipaje de su novio en el maletero de su coche y, en cuando cerró este, Takao volvió a rodear su cuello con los brazos para besarle, esta vez el moreno le besó de una forma mucho más lenta queriendo disfrutar al máximo los labios del otro por primera vez desde hacía dos meses, Midorima correspondió apoyando su cuerpo en el coche mientras tomaba al otro por la cintura apegándole a sí mismo, profundizaron el beso casi al instante de comenzarlo y, otra vez, tardaron un buen rato en separarse, solo para volver a unir sus labios segundos después.

Takao caminó un poco hacia un lado, llevándose a Midorima con él, para acercarse a la puerta trasera del coche, en cuanto encontró el mango de esta tiró para abrirla y se separó momentáneamente del otro.

\- Shin-chan...- Dijo casi en un suspiro recuperando el aliento.

Takao echó una mirada al interior del coche para que Midorima entendiese la indirecta, este se sonrojó un poco por la propuesta pero asintió, en menos de un segundo Takao ya se encontraba tumbado en los asientos traseros del coche con Midorima sobre él tras haber cerrado la puerta. Justo después de que este le hubiera quitado las gafas, el mayor tomó ambas manos de Takao y las colocó por encima de la altura de su cabeza para mantenerle sujeto volviendo a inclinarse sobre él para besarle.

Takao correspondió al beso sonriendo gustoso por la atención de Midorima mientras este acariciaba el cuerpo del otro con la mano libre, al separarse del beso, el mayor miró a su novio bajo él comiéndoselo con los ojos, aún más cuando le desabrochó la camisa dejando al aire su torso, un torso que nadie había tocado ni atendido en dos largos y tediosos meses, inmediatamente se puso a la altura de este y comenzó a besarlo y morderlo suavemente haciendo que algunos pequeños gemidos saliesen de la boca del moreno que, al estar sujeto por su novio, no podía hacer más que removerse un poco y arquear la espalda por las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

Minutos después, tras haber recorrido con sus labios toda la piel de Takao, Midorima soltó su agarre permitiéndole que también empezase a tocarle, el moreno le abrazó y acarició su espalda lentamente, acariciando los músculos de Midorima con los dedos como queriendo recordar dónde se encontraban cada uno de ellos, notando como el mayor los tensó en cuanto Takao coló sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, esta vez tocó su espalda por debajo de la ropa, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente comparado a la temperatura de sus manos y Takao sonrió levemente al sentir como la piel del mayor se erizaba más cada vez que tocaba una zona diferente.

\- Shin-chan.- Le llamó de nuevo en voz baja sonriendo levemente, Midorima, como siempre, respondió con un simple "¿Hm?" para indicarle que hablase.- Te amo tanto.- Sonrió, haciendo que a Midorima se le subiesen los colores a la cara.

\- Yo también te amo.- Respondió apartando la vista totalmente rojo, Takao soltó una risita.

\- ¿Me has echado mucho de menos?- Midorima calló unos segundos aún sin mirarle.- ¿Shin-chan? Quien calla otorga.- Añadió riendo un poco otra vez.

\- Claro que te he echado de menos, Bak...

Antes de que terminase de hablar Takao tomó el cuello de su camiseta y le besó otra vez, ahora de forma mucho más apasionada profundizando el beso nada más empezarlo, Midorima soltó un suspiro en la boca contraria y correspondió de la misma forma volviendo a bajar las manos al cuerpo de Takao tocando este rápidamente y de forma casi desesperada, hasta que...

Un leve golpe se escuchó en la ventanilla y ambos se detuvieron de golpe levantando la vista creyendo que les habían visto, ambos se quedaron totalmente petrificados y pálidos al ver quienes eran y Midorima casi se muere ahí mismo.

El padre de Takao había sido quien había tocado la ventanilla para llamar su atención e indicarles que tanto él como la madre del moreno estaban allí, inmediatamente Midorima se separó de Takao recolocándose la ropa y poniéndose las gafas, mientras este se volvía a abrochar la camisa y se arreglaba el pelo.

\- M-Mamá, Papá, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Takao nerviosamente al bajar del coche siguiendo a Midorima.

\- Habíamos venido a darte una sorpresa, pero se nos hizo un poco tarde y cuando llegamos a la puerta de pasajeros no estabas.- Comenzó su madre con voz calmada.- Así que íbamos a volver a casa, pero reconocimos el coche de Midorima-kun aquí y vinimos a ver si era el suyo y aún estabais aquí. Y cuando nos acercamos pues...

Ambos se pusieron muuuy rojos ya que entonces los padres de Takao ya llevaban ahí un buen rato. Lo que siguió fueron como cinco minutos de disculpas de Midorima mientras la señora Takao intentaba calmarle y el padre de este permanecía callado frunciendo el ceño, tras eso, los cuatro subieron al coche de Midorima y se marcharon del aparcamiento para dejar en casa a los padres del menor, lo cual hizo que todo se tornase aún más incómodo ya que su casa estaba al menos a media hora del aeropuerto y ninguno de los cuatro quiso hablar en todo el camino.

Una vez les dejaron (Tras otro repertorio de disculpas de Midorima), Midorima y Takao volvieron su apartamento aún tratando de procesar todo lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Shin-chan...?- Preguntó el moreno en cuanto cerraron la puerta.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Me quiero morir...- Respondió el mayor aún muerto de vergüenza agachando la cabeza.

\- No pasa nada, ellos saben que llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos.- Trató de hacerle sentir mejor Takao poniéndose delante de él.- Y ambos somos mayores de edad, ya deberían saber que hacemos esas cosas.

\- Aunque lo sepan es diferente, casi nos ven.

\- Shin-chan, no pasa nada.- Repitió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.- Además... ¿No quieres que sigamos ahora que no hay nadie para interrumpirnos?- Añadió poniéndose de puntillas para susurrarle en el oído.- Hace dos meses que no estoy contigo en nuestra cama...- Terminó volviendo a rodear el cuello de Midorima con los brazos.

Este colocó sus manos en las caderas de Takao instintivamente y volvió a levantarle en el aire, a lo que Takao respondió rodeando su cintura con las piernas y sonriendo al ver que Midorima de nuevo respondió afirmativamente a su propuesta. El mayor fue caminando lentamente hacia el dormitorio mientras ambos iban dándose besos y quitándole la ropa al otro como podían.

La noche terminó llenándose con sus besos, caricias y abrazos, mientras ambos se repetían el uno al otro cuánto se habían echado de menos y cuánto se amaban a la vez que disfrutaban de la presencia y del cuerpo del otro como si fuera la primera vez, terminando de consumar su tan esperado y dulce reencuentro en el dormitorio.


End file.
